


Blackmail Beats

by ZahlzStar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Slightly Out Of Character, Zeta Society BrOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZahlzStar/pseuds/ZahlzStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot I wrote as a birthday present for a friend of mine, it's a Hollstein dance party with a healthy dose of the DimWit Squad. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail Beats

 

 

The first time I catch Carmilla is purely an accident, a favourable accident, but an accident nonetheless. One of my classes had finished early and from what our professor has told us, our class scheduled for later in the week won’t be happening at all. Something about a mandatory poltergeist fumigation in the classroom, I don’t know, Silas is weird. Since my afternoon had opened up by quite a bit I’d decided to head home for a nap, everything had seemed normal until I heard a rather familiar sound coming from Room 307.

 

Upon pressing my ear to the door I confirmed that there was in fact music coming from the room but that’s not what gets me, what gets me is the fact that the music coming through the door is most definitely the work of Taylor Swift.

 

My curiosity definitely gets to me at this point because in the next instant I’m easing the door open and poking my head through the doorway, I have to bite my lip to stop the giggle that bubbles up when I spot Miss Creature of the Night herself dancing around the small space seemingly lost in the music.

 

I’m fully expecting her to turn around with a smirk and tell me ‘You’re the only dork that dances around to Taylor Swift in our room, Cutie,’ but I get no such response. Carmilla simply continues to belt out the lyrics to ‘Style’. It’s at this point that the urge to join is is so strong that I have to swing the door shut as quietly, and quickly, as possible and duck back into the hallway. If I try and join in now Carmilla will without a doubt laugh, call me some edible petname, and curl up for a nap. No, I have to be strategic about this, she can have her own dance party now but if I have anything to say about it I’m sure as hell or hogwarts that I’m going to get one too. Time to start planning Operation Carmilla Dance Party, a little obvious I know, but she’s not going to hear that title until it’s too late, so yeah. Operation Carmilla Dance Party is a go.

 

Phase One: Express interest in dance party.

 

After running back down to the end of the hall I pull out my phone, sending a text to My (super sexy) Vampire. Yeah I know, the part in brackets was Carm, are you really all that surprised?

 

‘Hey Carm, my class ended early, I’m on my way home for a nap. If your schedule allows, perhaps you’d like to join me?’

From my position down the hall I hear Carm’s message tone amplfied through the speakers before there is an abrupt silence about 5 seconds later. My own phone letting put a ‘ding’ breaks the silence and I walk a little bit faster as I read her response,

 

‘My schedule always allows for naptimes with you, Sweetheart. I’ll see you soon,’

 

A smile is firmly situated on my face as I enter Room 307 for the second time and see a slightly disheveled Carmilla laying on her bed, her head firmly situated on my yellow pillow. Despite the fact that Carmilla doesn’t need to breathe, it’s still a habit and she as I get closer I can see that she is still a little out of breath from earlier, she hides it fairly well though.

 

“Your naptime awaits,” Carmilla gestures in a wide motion as she lifts the covers for me to join her.

 

“So what have you been up to today, Carm?” I ask once she is tucked in firmly against my side.

 

“I’ve been sleeping mostly, ate a few cookies, read for a few hours. The usual really,” Carmilla replies with a light shrug and I grumble my annoyance about her eating my cookies again. The frown fades quickly though when I remember what else she was doing today.

 

“Do you remember that time you taught me how to waltz?” I ask and I feel Carmilla nod against my side.

 

“I didn’t really do all that much teaching, but yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?”

 

“Why haven’t we done that again? We’ve only ever danced together once?”

 

Carmilla lifts her head to look at me curiously, “Would you like to waltz some more, Cupcake?” Her tone is lacking any of her usual snark and she sounds genuinely intrigued at the prospect of dancing.

 

Perhaps Operation Carmilla Dance Party won’t be so difficult after all.

 

“Well, waltzing was fun. But I was thinking more along the lines of regular dancing, you know, dancing like dorks to Taylor Swift and One Direction. That style of dancing,” I bite my lip slightly to hide my smirk at my clever little bit of wordplay and Carmilla tenses slightly.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Sweetheart, but I don’t do dancing. With the exception of waltzing of course, what can I say? It’s got sentimental value,”

 

My face must do that frustrated bunched up thing Carmilla enjoys so much because she simply chuckles and returns to her previous position.  

 

“Not even a little dance? Like two songs, it wouldn’t even be that big of a deal,” I ask and Carmilla shakes her head once more.

 

“I thought you wanted naptimes?” Carmilla points out and she no doubt has a brow raised.

 

I huff a little bit tug the covers up a little more and give Carmilla a light squeeze as she pulls me in closer.

 

I guess now we move on to Phase Two: Persuasion through Pop songs.

 

~~

Another glance at my phone confirms that Carmilla’s classes should have ended by now, which means that she will be on her way home and it’s time for Phase 2.

 

With a slight skip I make my way towards the iPod jack and plug my phone in before finding a playlist appropriately named ‘Dance Party’, I had to shorten the name so that the operation isn’t blown if Carmilla happens to stumble upon it.

 

Not wanting to miss the opportunity I scroll through and click on song. By the time Carmilla strolls through the door ‘Closer’ by Tegan and Sara is blasting through the chorus and I’m more than a little caught up in my dancing. When I do notice Carmilla’s presence I come perilously close to crashing into the headboard of her bed. Carmilla has a smirk on her face and is still holding the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

 

“Carm, dance with me,” I all but yell at her and rush forward to grab her hand. For a second I think I’ve succeeded and Carmilla lifts our hands to spin me but about a second too late I realize that she is spinning me out of the way. Upon completing the spin Carmilla releases my hand and pats me lightly on the backside, in my surprise and brief moment of disorientation I end up tumbling onto my bed.

 

“Nice try, Cupcake,” Carmilla laughs and plops down to sprawl out on her bed.

  
  


I’m still sitting on the edge of my bed but I can feel a pout coming on but I must look entirely too upset for Carmilla’s liking because in the next instant she is at my side with a look of concern.

 

It’s at this point I decide to use Carmilla’s selective emotions to my advantage, and I keep the pout in place and ensure I don’t meet her eyes.

 

“Hey,” Carmilla’s voice in gentle and she raises a hand to my chin to lightly turn my head until I’m looking into my eyes. I don’t say anything but keep my eyes on hers, channeling my best ‘sad puppy’ face. Honestly I just think back to how Kirsch looked after his favourite football ended up in the lake. Everyone at Silas knows that anything that goes into those creepy depths is as good as gone, but Danny actually had to hold the poor guy back when he tried to go too close to the water’s edge. We ended up having to take Kirsch off campus for ice-cream to cheer him up but the heartbroken expression on the Zeta’s face is definitely enough inspiration for my current situation. I must do a damn good job because Carmilla’s eyes widen slightly in terror for a second and she reaches down with her other hand to grab mine.

 

“Laura, hey. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this meant so much to you,”  

 

I almost drop the act when I see just how concerned she is, but I decide to stick with it for a little bit longer.

 

“I just really want to dance with you, Carm. Why don’t you want to dance with me?” I ask in a quiet voice and look at her, my bottom lip shaking just a little bit.

 

“Dancing just isn’t my thing, Sweetheart. What can I do to make you feel better?” Carmilla’s thumb is rubbing small circles on my cheek as she gazes at me.

 

“Promise you’ll dance with me one day?” I respond and her eyes soften even more, it that is even possible.

 

“Alright,” Carmilla leans up to press a kiss to my forehead.

 

“One day, I will dance with you,” Carmilla kisses my cheek and then kisses the other as she speaks.

 

“I promise,” this time Carmilla’s lips meet my own in a kiss. I’m not willing to pass up this opportunity and I know I’m one step closer to Operation Carmilla Dance Party so without a word I grab Carmilla and pull her down onto the bed with me.

~~

 

Phase Three: Flash Mob Fun

 

Since my own methods of persuasion can only get me so far, I’ve decided to enlist the help of the gang, and by association, the Zetas and the Summer Society. Through a surprisingly minimal amount of convincing I’ve managed to set up something I hope will convince Carmilla that it is totally cool to dance with your friends, or as Carmilla would call them, ‘unwanted acquaintances’.

 

Four groups of Zetas and Summer Soc. girls have been assigned to Danny, Kirsch, Laf and Perry and have been given the instructions to find Carmilla at any given point in the day, with the exception of when she is in class. Perry was adamant in enforcing this rule since education is important, but we managed to work out the groups so that no one was missing out on class for our ‘activities’ today. Once Carmilla has been located the group will then blast any of the pre-selected songs and do their best to perform for Carmilla and hopefully convince her that dancing with other people is fun.

 

Much to my surprise and excitement, all of the flash mobs went of without a hitch, though I did get a report that a certain broody vampire was looking more and more murderous as the surprise performances occurred.

 

It’s easy to see what they mean when Carmilla stomps into our room and fixes me with a look, “Do not even think about touching that iPod dock, Cupcake.”

 

I try my best to act innocent but she shoots me another look, “I know it was you that enlisted the DimWit Squad and co. to stalk me all day,”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, but I know I’ve heard about some super planned out flash mobs around campus that seemed to pop up whenever you were around. Funny that huh?” I give her a cheesy smile and she narrows her eyes before heading for the fridge. Upon discovering that her soymilk container is empty Carmilla tosses it back in the fridge and turns to me again, “I’m going out to get some more blood, unless you want Silas U to be suddenly missing a portion of the ginger population, I suggest you call off any more ‘surprises’ that might be scheduled to occur in my presence.”

 

As soon as Carmilla is out the door I send out a message of ‘Abort Flash Mobs, hungry vampire is not a fan’.

~~

Phase Four: Making Good on a Promise

 

Carmilla is comfortably sprawled on her bed reading when I decide to initiate Phase Four. Trying to be as subtle as possible I carefully roll my chair over to her side, “Hey Carm?”

 

Carmilla makes a noise of acknowledgement but doesn’t look up from her book. Upon realizing that I’m not going to continue until she looks at me Carmilla sighs quietly and closes her book, “What’s up, Sundance?”

 

“You remember that time you promised you would dance with me one day?” I ask and she raises a brow.

 

“You mean, the time I said that two days ago?”

 

“Yeah, exactly. Do you think that maybe ‘one day’ could be today?”

 

Carmilla studies my expression for a moment but sighs, “Sure, Cupcake. When I get back from my classes this afternoon, we can have your little dance party.”

 

I get a little bit too excited at this because my chair starts to tip backwards and I’m about wildly swinging limbs in an attempt to balance myself but Carmilla reaches out a hand and steadies the chair before I pitch over backwards.  

 

“Easy there, wouldn’t want to break anything before you get to witness my excellent dancing skills,” Carmilla teases but my excitement doesn’t fade.

 

~~

 

Phase Five: Dance Party

 

I haven’t been able to sit still for the last hour or so but as it draws closer to the time that Carmilla will be back I’m started to get a little nervous. I mean, I know it’s only dancing and I’m fairly confident that I can do that fairly well, I’m still worried. What if she doesn't like my music and changes her mind, what if she can’t take my dancing seriously? Before I can go any further Carmilla is back and making her way over.

 

“So how would you like to do this, Creampuff? Start off with a waltz or straight into the Top 40s?” Carmilla teases and I almost drop my phone as I try to put the phone in the dock.

 

I finally manage to get to the playlist and as I tap the first song and as the opening to ‘Style’ starts to play Carmilla fixes me with a look.

 

“You saw me the other day, didn’t you? That’s what this is all about?”

 

“Okay, so maybe I might have walked in on you dancing but come on. Can you really blame me for wanting to have a dance party with my ‘too cool for mainstream fun’ girlfriend?” I respond and Carmilla smiles a little.

 

“I suppose you are right, now after all of this trouble are you going to dance with me or not?” Carmilla holds out a hand for me to take.

 

“In a second, I just need to fix something with the queue,” I reply as I turn back to my phone. I glance over to Carmilla and see that she is trying to subtly dance to the music without making it too obvious and I quickly send a text to the gang.

 

‘Operation Carmilla Dance Party is a go, everyone get to 307 in ten,’

 

By the time I’m finished and make my way to Carmilla the song ends and transitions into ‘No Control’, upon hearing this Carmilla wrinkles her nose, “One Direction?”

 

“Oh come on, this is a good song,” I respond and lace my fingers with hers before beginning to dance, at first Carmilla isn’t all that into it but towards the end my jumping around sparks some movement into her and she begins to dance as well.

 

The song ends and I hear the start of a song that I forgot I put on the playlist,

 

‘I wanna talk to you,’

 

Carmilla’s eyebrow quirks and I find myself speaking,  “I don’t even remember putting this on here,” I start towards the dock to change the song.

 

‘The last time we talked, Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears. I promise you it won’t happen again.”

 

Before I get very far I feel Carmilla’s hand wrap around my wrist and tug me back, I look at her in confusion but a moment later as the sing starts Carmilla begins to sing.

 

“Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile? Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like?” Carmilla matches the song effortlessly and I find myself giggling as she moves the two of us, spinning around the small space.

 

“I could be wholesome, I could be loathsome, I guess I'm a little bit shy. Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me without making me try?”

 

Carmilla continues to sing and as  it reaches the pre chorus Carmilla curls me into her arms and matches the ‘mmmm’ of the song and signing into my ear before spinning me out again.

 

My laughter is filling the room as Carmilla continues to spin and throw us around the room in an energetic, chaotic, mess of a dance. The smile on her face has got to be the biggest I’ve seen since the day we first kissed and her happiness is contagious. The song ends entirely too soon but a moment later the telltale opening starts.

 

‘Doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh’

 

I expect Carmilla to make some witty response but she simply continues to smile and dance to the new beat.

 

Carmilla gets right into the ‘too hot’ part and we are moving jumping around and grooving in time and stopping just in time to sing the,

 

‘Stop. Wait a minute, fill my cup, put song liquor in it.’

 

Carmilla has her back to the door so she doesn’t notice the door creep open as Kirsch, Danny, Laf, and Perry sneak into the room at around the halfway mark of the song. I can see the wide smiles on everyone as they take in the scene in front of them.

 

Carmilla still doesn’t notice their arrival, at least until Kirsch decides to join in and belt out the lyrics,

 

“Don’t believe me, just watch!”

 

“Kirsch!” The rest of the new arrivals holler at him as Carmilla jumps and whips around in surprise.

 

Carmilla turns back to me with a look that clearly says ‘you did this’, and turns backs to a now slightly terrified Kirsch.

Carmilla is silent for a bit before she gives him a small smile and rolls her eyes, “Oh relax, I’m not going to hurt you, you giant idiot,”

 

The remaining people in the room let out a sigh of relief and quickly begin to dance around, the considering smaller space in the room. When the song ends there are smiles all around and under normal circumstances I’d suggest taking Carmilla to get a check up because of how happy and energetic she is being.

 

The next song that begins is significantly different from my usual music and I get a confused look from pretty much everyone.

 

“What? It was on Orphan Black, and it’s kinda cool to dance to,” I explain as the Rasta mix continues to play. Everyone shrugs and begins to dance once again and there is no further problems as we transition to the next song.

 

Apparently Perry enjoys this song quite a lot because she expertly raps along to ‘Fancy’ as everyone with the exception of Laf, gapes at her. Kirsch raps along with her to the best of his ability but it’s easy to see that Perry is in her element.

 

‘Animals’ by Maroon 5 begins to play and a few whoops of excitement sound, as everyone moves to the beat. The chorus plays and Carmilla tugs me towards her a pretends to bite me, snapping her teeth a perfectly safe distance away from my neck but Perry shoots me a concerned look. Carmilla turns to give Perry a smile with her fangs on full display, cause the Floor Don to pale for a moment.

 

Danny and Kirsch are dancing nearby and as the song builds up and they prepare to howl Carmilla runs up to join them as all three raise their heads and release a surprisingly in time howl.

 

The moment it’s over Carmilla points to everyone and states, “That didn’t happen.” Everyone nods collectively as they begin moving before the song changes to the next.

 

Olly Murs’ ‘Wrapped Up’ starts and I take charge on this song, rather than letting Carmilla lead. I begin to bounce around Carmilla and she turns with me as I step close and raise my arms, bouncing and singing happily while keeping Carmills in my line of sight. Taking my eyes off of Carmilla for a moment I watch as Danny and Kirsch seem to be play fighting, resulting in Danny trapping Kirsch in a headlock while Laf is in the middle of twirling Perry in the other side of the room.    

 

‘All About That Bass’ sounds and Kirsch starts to sing excitedly at the top of his lungs when it reaches the chorus, doing my best to block that out for the moment and turn to Carmilla.

 

“Thanks for doing this Carm,”

 

“Believe it or not, I’m actually having fun,” Carmilla responds and twirls me quickly. I’m giggling again when she pulls me back in but an idea crosses my mind. Carmilla must see the change in my expression because her smile makes way for a look of suspicion.

 

“You know, Carm, when these guys leave we could always have our own private dance party. The dancing might be a little different though,” I bite my lip to stop a smirk when her smile drops completely and a second later Carmilla is standing at the dock, the music shut off abruptly.

 

“Okay guys, this has been tolerable but it’s time for you guys to head out,” Carmilla calls out and a groan sounds from Kirsch,

 

“Aw come on, that song is my jam,”

 

A glare from Carmilla ends any other protests and about twenty seconds later the room is empty and Carmilla is locking the door. I don’t have time to say anything as Carmilla takes advantage of her vampiric skills and scoops me up before dropping me onto her bed, a wicked grin gracing her face.

 

“Wanna waltz, Carm?” I ask with a devilish smile as Carmilla leans in.

 

“I can think of something better to do, Sweetheart,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Songlist:
> 
> Style-Taylor Swift  
> Closer-Tegan and Sara  
> No Control-One Direction  
> Grace Kelly-MIKA  
> Uptown Funk-Mark Ronson  
> Water Prayer Rasta mix (Matt the Alien Remix)-Adham Shaikh  
> Fancy-Iggy Azalea  
> Animals-Maroon 5  
> Wrapped Up-Olly Murs  
> All About That Bass-Meghan Trainor


End file.
